It Was Suppose To Be A Surprise
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: OneShot. We all know the story of how Chandler proposed to Monica. But how did Monica find out about it after leaving Richard's? Slight Language Warning. Little OOCness. First Friends Fanfiction.


**Authors Note;**_So, in the episode of Friends, where Chandler proposes, we all know that Monica didn't originally know when she left from Richards on her way back. If that is soo true, then why and how did she know that he was going to propose, and wanted it to be a surprise. And yes, I'm pretty sure it was Joey who told ;)Anyways, this fanfiction is the missing scene from that episode. The scene where Monica finds out, and Joey, Rachel, Pheobe and probably Ross try to tell her. I don't know if it will be as funny as the television show... but. Also, this is my first Friends fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. If this goes well, hopefully I'll have more. Note, warning of swearing. Jamie :)_

**It Was Suppose To Be A Surprise.**

**Oneshot by Jamie.**

As I walked towards my apartment I knew for what felt like centuries, I couldn't help but wonder if I was with the right person. I mean, god knows how many times Chandler would tell me he didn't want marriage. And a family, and... and shit, I'm starting to cry. I mean, who knew choosing a guy could be this hard. Chandler doesn't want marriage, Richard does.. and with me. God knows how many times when Richard and myself were dating that I had wanted him to say that.

I feel a couple of tears slip from my eyes, and down onto my cheeks. I bite my lip, and finally walking on the stree in which I lived, I started wondering just what would happen if I... It's hard to choose. I mean, I love Chandler, but if he's a guy that is not going to end up married, _especially _when he know's I want to start a family one day, then...

But if he doesn't, and Richard does, what the hell am I suppose to do? Am I suppose to tell Chandler I can't be with him, because he doesn't want to marry, or am I suppose to tell Richard I can't marry him because I love Chandler and believe he can change his mind.

I sigh, and bite on my lip so hard that blood begins to drip from it. I could tell that the tears were falling more quicker than they were two or five minutes ago, but I never bothered to stop them. Around me, everyone seemed not to notice that they were bumping into someone, or that there was a person who seemed so fragile at the moment, crying her eyes out, shaking. Or the fact that she was bleeding, both inside, and on the outside.

I feel so numb right now, and it's becoming worse with every second. I try thinking of who I'm happy with most, and my mind immediately goes to Chandler. But I can't help but stomp on the ground with my foot and yell out silently that he doesn't want to be married. And then my mind goes to Richard. Sure, the sex was _great_ but was I really happy with him? Did I really see myself with him in the futer, having children, and getting married. And then, like ever so suddenly, I saw Chandler's face, and I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground, with my legs under me. I was pretty sure I had somehow made it to the Central Perk, but I didn't bother getting up.

Putting my head in my hands, I let the tears really fall. I can't stop, and I don't know if I want to stop. I mean, I never thought I would have to be a girl choosing who to be with. I can't help but bite my lip once more, and this time, I get up, listing the reasons why Richard might be a good person to be with. I am still letting the tears fall down as I begin listing them. I finally get up to the apartment doors, and open them, entering the warmthness of the hallway.

I slowly walk up the stairs to my floor, and my apartment. As I enter the hallway with my door in it, I can't help but think of how this isn't just my apartment. How it's also Chandlers.

"_I just don't get him_!" I yell silently to myself, letting the dreams fall down moreso. I mean, **HE** was the one that suggest we move in together. **HE** was the one that suggest in Vegas about the hard eight marriage thing. He was just so confusing me right now. I can't stand this anymore.

"FK!" I yell, throwing the nearest thing to me across the room. It was the telelvision remote. It felt good... no great throwing it. I hurriedly grab the other nearest thing to me, which were my apartment keys, and chucked them across the room too. Next came glasses, plates, and just about anything I could find. By the time I was sure it was all over, which it wasn't, I was in the middle of the place, sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head in between them, crying my eyes out.

I hated this. I hated being weak, and I hated not knowing what to do. I hated knowing that either way, I'd be breaking someone's heart. I hated what I was about to do. I got up, and stumbled on over to the counter, looking for a piece of paper, and a pen.

When I find it, I leave there, and go into my bedroom, and grab my suitcase. I quickly throw just a random couple of clothes in the trunk, not noticing one was the hoody Chandler had given to me. I'm pretty sure my tears are real right now, and they're pouring down onto everything. I can't stop them, even if I tried. When I'm finally done, I grab my suitcase, and head back to the counter/island thingy, I put my suitcase down and scribble a note, while my tears fall onto the page.

_Chandler,_

_I'm sorry, but you said you were going to remain unmarried, and I don't want to be single all my life. Richard asked me to marry him, and I think I'm going to say yes. Please Chandler, if you had said you would marry me, I'd say no to Richard._

_Remember, I love you so much._

I read it over a couple of thousand times before deciding it's good enough and that I should be going on my way. I turn around, only to be face to face with Joey, Pheobe, Rachel, and Ross.

"Hi guys," I cry dropping my suitcase, and making more crying noises.

"Monica, you're doing the wrong thing," I hear my brother say desperately. I shake my head no, and somehow manage to mumble that Chandler doesn't want to marry me, and Richard does. My tears come more and more, and much faster. I still feel so god damn numb... sorry god.

"BUT HE DOES WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I hear Joey yell out. I shake my head no one more time, and pickup my suitcase. I think thats when they notice how serious I am about leaving. I really can't stop crying now, and I try to walk forward and leave, but they block me.

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT MARRIAGE!" I yell out, trying to believe it myself. Trying to get out all this damn pain, and to not feel so damn numb. To get everything over and done with.

"Thats where you're wrong Mon," I hear Rachel say, as she pulls me into a hug.

"How do you know?" I mumble, my tears now a bit stiffled. Rachel keeps making sshing noises and rubbing my back. I finally hear Pheobe speak.

"We know, because I walked in on him on the toilet, looking at a Engagement Ring Brocheur." I really don't want to believe this.

"I need more proof," I cry, breaking away and looking at them all.

"You want more proof Mon?" I hear Ross nearly shout -"Try the fact, that when Richard and you first bumped into eachother this week, Chandler was going to propose."

"Or how about, he was only saying he didn't want marriage to make it a _real_ surprise for you," Rachel whispers sadly.

"And how about," Joey yelled like he usually does -"how about the fact that he told us he was going to propose, and that he wanted you in his life, and that he got mad about Richard coming back." he finished, more silent than I've heard him in a long time. I couldn't help but stare at them all, absolutely shocked. I had subconciously, noticed that I was crying silently, and that my crying had generally stopped periodly... almost.

"Really?" I question, sniffling and putting down my bag.

"YES!" they all shout, causing me to jump. I can feel my heart flutter, and begin to smile.

"I can't believe I was going to leave." I whisper to myself. I suddenly realized that they had still heard me though.

"OOOOH OOOOH OHHH!" Joey starts shouting, jumping up and down, waving his hands wildly.

"What?!" I yell, looking pretty confused at his behaviour.

"We'll tell him you left. But you didn't. You'll be in here, waiting to propose. You'll surprise him instead!" he shouts. I can't help but arch my eyebrow.

"HUH?"

"It easy Mon. Unpack your bag, and rip that note to shreds. Then when your done, dress yourself up, and wait for him to come in here. When he's about to come in, I'll tell him you left, and you're at your moms, and you don't want him to call. After, he goes in, and then voila! You take it from there." he finishes, grinning like mad. I can't help but grin back.

"Ok, lets get ready then." I say, starting to rip the paper.

"Pheob's and I will clean the mess in here," I hear Rachel say.

"And I'll follow Chandler, and call to say when he's outside the Coffee House." Ross replies, grinning.

"Thanks guys," I sniff, going in for a hug.

**End Authors Note;**_Well, what did you guys think about my first Friends one-shot? Reviews accepted. :) Now that I'm done this, I'm going to work on my LWD One-Shot... One that came to me while I was writing this... sighs at 'em plot bunnies._


End file.
